


Text

by Jishwadun



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is a drama queen, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Murdoc is crazy in love, Phase Two (Gorillaz), Relationship(s), Romance, Texting, and kind of a fuckboi, but not really, he's really protective of Stu, lots of feels, text fic, they keep fighting and getting back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishwadun/pseuds/Jishwadun
Summary: Everything started with one text.





	1. One

**Stu** : When are you coming? I’ve been waiting for 3 hours!

 **Stu** : Noodle if you didn’t wanna come you could have at least told me

 **Stu** : No but really! There’s even this weird dude that won’t stop looking at me. If I die and I’m being raped it’ll be your fault

 **Muds** : I’m not Noodle

 **Stu** : Of course you’re Noodle! What are you talking about?

 **Muds** : You texted the wrong number. I’m Murdoc. Not Noodle.

 **Stu** : Oh.

 **Stu** : Well if I’m being raped or killed or whatever it will still be your fault.


	2. Two

**Muds** : Are you still alive?

 **Stu** : Of course I am. Why would I not be?

 **Muds** : You’re the one who told me you would die

 **Stu** : I didn’t say that I would die. I said that if I died it would be your fault.

 **Muds** : That makes no sense…

 **Muds** : You’re strange for a guy

 **Stu** : Who said I was a guy?

 **Muds** : You’re scaring me now..

 **Stu** : You’re scared of a guy? Really?

 **Muds** : You just told me you weren’t one

 **Stu** : That’s not what I said. I just said that nobody affirmed that I was a guy

 **Muds** : Well you just said you were one

 **Stu** : That’s not what I said. I was just making hypotheses.

 **Muds** : It’s becoming too confused now…


	3. Three

**Muds** : Are you there?

**Muds** : I can’t believe you abandoned me

**Muds** : You broke my heart!

**Stu** : Jfc what do you want?

**Muds** : Nothing. I was just bored

**Stu** : That’s why you’re assaulting me?

**Muds** : It’s not an assault

**Stu** : Yes it is

**Muds** : No

**Stu** : Yes

**Muds** : No

**Stu** : Whatever

**Muds** : You wanna play 20 questions?

**Stu** : Why not?

**Muds** : Where do you live?

**Stu** : England

**Muds** : Me too. What’s your name?

**Stu** : Stuart. You’re Murdoc right?

**Muds** : Yep. What’s your favourite song?

**Stu** : I don’t have one.

**Muds** : How can you not have one? Anyway, do you love someone?

**Stu** : I have to go…

**Muds** : Are you okay?

**Muds** : Stuart?


	4. Four

**Muds** : Stu? Are you mad at me?

**Stu** : Why would I be mad at you?

**Muds** : Because it’s been a week that you haven’t responded at my texts

**Stu** : Well it’s not the case

**Muds** : Are you sure?

**Stu** : Yes.

**Muds** : If I said something wrong, I’m sorry

**Stu** : You said nothing wrong, okay? Everything’s fine

**Muds** : If you say so

**Stu** : I say so

**Muds** : Ok. Have you ever travelled?

**Stu** : Why do you wanna know?

**Muds** : Just like that

**Stu** : Well no, I’ve never travelled. But I’d like to go to Australia one day

**Muds** : Why Australia?

**Stu** : I’ve always wanted to surf and the waves are amazing

**Muds** : Well then one day I’ll bring you there

**Muds** : It’s a promise


	5. Five

**Stu** : Muuuuuds! I’m druuunk!

 **Muds** : It's 3 in the morning, couldn't you wait for tomorrow before telling me?

 **Stu** : Noo. I threw up on this guy. You know, this guy. You know who I’m talking about?

 **Muds** : No, I don’t know who you’re talking about. But it should have been horrible for him

 **Stu** : Well I found it pretty funny

 **Muds** : Great. Can I sleep now?

 **Stu** : Nooooo. It’s ooout of the question

 **Stu** : The floor is moving around me ahahaha

 **Stu** : You left me alone? Are you still there?

 **Muds** : Yeah, I’m still there

 **Stu** : I need to tell you something

 **Muds** : What?

 **Stu** : I like you a lot

 **Muds** : You’re drunk, don’t be stupid


	6. Six

**Stu** : I was thinking about it.. Maybe you’re a 46-year-old guy who wants to rape me..

 **Stu** : What do you think about it?

 **Stu** : If you’re not answering me, is it because I’m right?

*Murdoc sent a picture*

 **Stu** : Holy sHIT I give up this theory! It should be illegal to be that handsome!

 **Stu** : I didn’t just send that, did I..? Please tell me I didn’t really send you that..

 **Muds** : You really sent me that

 **Stu** : I’m gonna kms

 **Stu** : Now

 **Stu** : Because you see, I’m ashamed. Really ashamed of what I said. So goodbye

 **Muds** : Goodbye. Don't forget to tell me if you had good death ;)


	7. Seven

**Stu** : You think we’ll ever meet one day?

**Stu** : idk

**Muds** : Would you like for us to meet one day?

**Stu** : idk

**Muds** : You don’t know much in fact

**Stu** : ik

**Stu** : HOLY SHIT I’M GONNA DIE

**Muds** : What’s going on? Are you okay?

**Stu** : DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?

**Muds** : What do you have?

**Stu** : I’M SURE I BROKE MY TOE WITH THIS GODDAMN CHAIR

**Muds** : Just that? It’s not the end of the world

**Stu** : Have you ever hit your toe on a chair?

**Muds** : No

**Stu** : Don’t say it’s not the end of the world BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I’M FEELING RIGHT NOW

**Muds** : You’re totally crazy. That’s why I like you a lot

**Stu** : You like me a lot?

**Muds** : I said that? I don’t remember saying that.. ;)


	8. Eight

**Stu** : Hey Muds guess what!!

**Muds** : You seem happy. It must be something fun

**Stu** : I’M TRAVELLING TO AUSTRALIA

**Stu** : With the kangaroos

**Stu** : And the hot guys surfing

**Muds** : I’m jealous

**Stu** : Why? Because of the hot guys? You know, there’s no problem at liking guys. You see, I like guys and I have no problem with that. There’s no shame at liking them.

**Muds** : For your information, I’m already bi. I wanted to talk about the kangaroos. Do you realise how great it is? You’re gonna see kangaroos!

**Stu** : I really thought you were straight at first

**Muds** : Well I’m not

**Stu** : You could have been, it’s a possibility

**Muds** : I assure you that I like men too much and what they come with to be straight

**Stu** : THAT’S GOOD! I DON’T WANNA KNOW MORE!


	9. Nine

**Stu** : Goodbye. I’m gonna die

 **Muds** : You’re not gonna die. You only leave for your trip

 **Stu** : Exactly. I have to take the plane for that

 **Muds** : And?

 **Stu** : You don’t understand. What if it crashed? I’m gonna die I swear!

 **Muds** : You won’t die. And if it happened, I’d be finally at peace

 **Stu** : Hey! You’ll regret saying this if I really die

 **Muds** : Maybe, yeah, but you won’t die, so I won’t regret it

 **Stu** : I tell you I’m gonna die!

 **Muds** : I don’t believe you

 **Stu** : Whatever 

* * *

 **Muds** : So, are you dead?

 **Stu** : Not yet. But I swear I'm gonna die if it keeps going like that

 **Muds** : Why will you die this time?

 **Stu** : Everyone is pretty! Dammit, I’ll become crazy. Australia is awesome! I’ll never go back to London, it’s official!

 **Muds** : If it’s that amazing maybe I should join you

 **Stu** : It would be great

 **Muds** : I know


	10. Ten

**Stu** : Man this trip was amazing! :)

 **Muds** : So amazing that you weren’t responding at my texts anymore 

 **Stu** : I just didn’t have time 

 **Muds** : Of course.

 **Stu** : Are you mad? 

 **Muds** : Should I be? 

 **Stu** : For fuck’s sake. I can’t believe it. I was on a trip! I tried surfing for the first time in my life. What were you expecting? That I’d spend the entire week with my phone to talk to you?

 **Muds** : No, just that you’d take the time to answer at one of my texts. It seems not much

 **Stu** : Well I’m sorry, but the world doesn’t revolve around you 

 **Muds** : Well maybe I should just stop talking to you. I wouldn’t even mind 

 **Stu** : That’s what I’m gonna do. Anyway, where would this go? I was so stupid to like you, I’ll probably never meet you


	11. Eleven

**Muds** : I think I was an asshole

**Muds:** I’m sorry

 **Muds** : Forgive me

**Muds** : I like you too

**Muds** : I don’t want you to stop talking to me

**Muds** : In fact, you’re probably the only person I care so much for except my family

**Muds** : And you know, I think that’s why I was angry that you weren’t responding at my texts

**Muds** : I was only scary that you wouldn’t talk to me anymore

**Muds** : And now that you really don’t want to talk to me, I realise how much it’s horrible

**Muds** : Just write one word, please, so I can know that you don’t hate me totally

**Stu** : ok.

**Muds** : I would have preferred another one, but I’ll accept this word with pleasure

**Muds** : But if you wanna say another one, I’d be very happy

**Stu** : Dick

**Muds** : It’s completely different. I preferred your ok I think

**Stu** : You’re a dick

**Muds** : it’s a nice insult

**Muds** : but I prefer to be insulted than ignored

**Stu** :  You're a failed abortion whose birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory

**Muds** : I know 

**Stu** : I hope that you know it

**Muds** : I know

**Stu** : Good.

**Stu** : I’m still mad

**Muds** : I know 

**Stu** : I hope that you know it

**Muds** : I know 

**Stu** : Good.

**Muds** : It’s becoming repetitive

**Stu** : I know 

**Muds** : It’s good, I think we can stop

**Stu** : I know 

**Muds** : If you continue I’ll… I don’t know what I’ll do but I’ll think about it

**Stu** : I know 

**Muds** : Okay! That’s the last text I’m sending tonight

**Stu** : I know 


	12. Twelve

**Muds:** Are you still angry at me?

**Stu** : No.

**Muds** : Are you sure?

**Stu** : No. But we’ll pretend I am

**Muds** : I don’t like this answer

**Stu** : It’s the only one you’ll have

**Muds** : I know.

**Muds** : I’d like to know more about you

**Stu** : What do you wanna know?

**Muds** : I don’t know. Nothing in particular. You could talk to me about your family

**Stu** : There’s not much to say. My mum’s a nurse and my dad’s working as a mechanical

**Stu** : How’s your family

**Muds** : Well, definitely not as pink as you. My mother dumped me on my father’s doorstep who’s an asshole drunk of a man. He… abused and exploited me.

**Stu** : Dear God. Murdoc, I’m so sorry. That’s terrible.

**Muds** : I moved on. Let’s just forget it

**Stu** : Okay.. if you insist. Do you wanna get married one day?

**Muds** : Nah

**Stu** : Why?

**Muds** : Well, I think it's useless. We don’t need a ring or anything else to prove our love to someone. It’s the same thing as organising a huge party

**Stu** : I think you’re wrong. It’s a good proof of love to promise someone to be with them forever

**Muds** : I think it’s false. Anyway, more than half of couples end up divorcing

**Stu** : I still think you’re wrong

**Muds** : I think you’re also wrong

**Stu** : I’d like to get married one day

**Muds** : I think it’s stupid

**Stu** : Perhaps when you’ll be in love you’ll think otherwise

**Muds** : What makes you think I’m not already in love?


	13. Thirteen

**Muds** : What’s the difference between a Catholic priest and a zit?

 **Stu** : Idk but I feel like you’re gonna tell me

 **Muds** : A zit will wait until you’re twelve before it comes on your face

 **Stu** : HAHAHA where are you getting these jokes that are so...bad?

 **Muds** : My joke wasn’t bad :(

 **Stu** : No, it was terrible

 **Muds** : I’m sure you’re capable of doing better

 **Stu** : Are you challenging me?

 **Muds** : Far from my idea to challenge you but… yes, it’s nearly that

 **Stu** : What did the Muslim girl say to the man who raped her the next time she saw him?

 **Muds** : No idea, but I’m curious

 **Stu** : “I do.”

 **Muds** : I think that

 **Muds** : This joke

 **Muds** : Was the

 **Muds** : Stupidest I’ve ever heard

 **Stu** : Why did you send so many texts for a sentence?

 **Muds** : I think it was to put a little bit of suspense

 **Stu** : It was a failure

 **Muds** : I know

 **Muds** : But your joke was also a failure

 **Stu** : You’re wrong. You have to admit that it was still a bit funny

 **Muds** : We certainly don’t have the same definition of what’s funny

 **Stu** : Wait, I have another

 **Stu** : What's the difference between a dead body and a sex doll?

 **Muds** : I have no idea

 **Stu** : None

 **Muds** : You’re officially the worst person when it comes to jokes

 **Muds** : I’m better than you

 **Muds** : One time I fucked a girl so hard

 **Muds** : she almost came back to life

 **Stu** : It’s official, I think we’re the two worst joke tellers in the planet

 **Muds** : I think we should become humorists

 **Muds** : Like a really bad humorist duo

 **Stu** : Our jokes would so bad that people would laugh because of that

 **Muds** : At least they’d laugh

 **Stu** : You’re right, let’s become humorists! :)


	14. Fourteen

**Muds** : How was your day?

**Stu** : Do I really have to talk about it?

**Muds** : No, I was just asking a question

**Muds** : But if you wanna talk about it to someone, I’m here

**Stu** : I just want you to be here with me

**Stu** : Because no matter how this seems weird to you, you’re the person who I care for the most. And you’re also the only person who’s always there for me, without being here. I’d really like for you to hold me in your arms 

**Stu** : I must seem pathetic

**Muds** : You don’t look pathetic. You can’t imagine how I’d like to hold you in my arms too

**Muds** : I’d like to be here to comfort you, even if I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t like when you don’t feel good

**Stu** : It’s just one of these bad days, don’t worry. I’m fine

**Muds** : You can talk to me if you want

**Stu** : I swear I’m fine

**Stu** : It’s just that my mum is sick and I’m scared of what could happen

**Muds** : I don’t want to say that things will be fine because if it’s not the case, I don’t want you to be mad at me because I lied. But I really hope that your mum will be fine

**Stu** : I don’t care if you lie. Just tell me that everything’s gonna be fine

**Stu** : Please.

**Muds** : I promise you that everything’s gonna be fine.


	15. Fifteen

**Stu** : Guess what! :)

**Muds** : What?

**Stu** : I told you to guess, I’m not gonna tell you

**Muds** : It’s not very kind, you know that?

**Stu** : Yep I know

**Muds** : Anyway. I’m bad at guessing games but I’m still gonna try. But only because it’s you

**Muds** : Actually I have no idea

**Muds** : Give me a clue

**Stu** : What date are we?

**Muds** : May 23 and?

**Stu** : What happens on May 23?

**Muds:** I’m asking the question to myself

**Stu** : It’s my birthday

**Muds** : OH! I didn’t know.

**Muds** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**Muds** : How old are you anyway?

**Stu** : 27 :)

**Muds** : You’re old now

**Muds** : Actually I take it back, you’re young. Like a kid

**Stu** : Hey, I’m not a kid anymore

**Muds** : Legally talking, but mentally you still are

**Stu** : I don’t like when you’re right

**Muds** : I’m always right :D

**Stu** : That's wrong

**Muds** : I’d like to be with you for your birthday

**Stu** : I’d like that too


	16. Sixteen

**Muds** : Hey Stu, are you busy?

**Stu** : I was about to take a shower

**Muds** : A shower?

**Stu** : Yeah?? You see, clean people do that. You know?

**Muds** : Nope but are you gonna take it naked?

**Stu** : Are you telling me you never took a shower?

**Muds** : Can you send me a picture?

**Stu** : Of my shower?

**Muds** : No, you naked

**Stu** : B y e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up in the 2doc ship


	17. Seventeen

**Muds** : I wrote a poem

 **Muds** : I’d like for you to say what you think…

 **Stu** : Go on

 **Muds** : Roses are red

Castles have moats

Let’s introduce your cock

To the back of my throat

 **Stu** : The first two lines are pretty basic but you can keep the rest to yourself

 **Muds** : They’re not good?

 **Stu** : What’s gotten into you these days

 **Muds** : The best thing in my life

 **Stu** : Which is…?

 **Muds** : Good hell would you look at the time! I should go to sleep

 **Stu** : It’s only 7

 **Stu** : Muds?

 **Stu** : Mudssssss

 **Muds** : It’s you

 **Stu** : Eh?

 **Stu** : I’m what..?


	18. Eighteen

**Stu** : Muds?

**Stu** : Murdoooc?

**Stu** : Murdoc Niccals!

**Stu** : Why are you not talking to me?

**Stu** : Muds, it’s been a week!

**Stu** : I miss you!

**Stu** : Seriously Muds…

**Muds** : I was thinking sorry

**Stu** : For a week?

**Muds** : Yes sorry I was occupied..

**Stu** : Doing what?

**Muds** : You really wanna know?

**Muds** : My right hand was my best friend

**Muds** : And sometimes I imagined it was you

**Stu** : What's that supposed to mean?

**Muds** : I just want you in my bed

**Stu** : I don't mind cuddling with you

**Stu** : You're really confusing though

**Muds** : You said that you missed me

**Stu** : I never said that!

**Muds** : Yes, I quote “I miss you”

**Muds** : Don’t worry I also missed you


	19. Nineteen

**Muds** : Stuart Niccals?

 **Stu** : Yeah?

 **Muds** : See, you recognise yourself!

 **Stu** : In your dreams

 **Muds** : When we’ll meet, you’ll fall under my charm and we’ll shag together…

 **Stu** : It’s fun dreaming. Not that I don’t wanna talk to you but I’m going out with someone later

 **Muds** : With who?

 **Stu** : A friend

 **Muds** : What’s their name?

 **Stu** : Russel.

 **Muds** : Who’s this Russel?

 **Stu** : Not your business Muds

 **Muds** : Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noticed that we passed 1k hits!! Thank you so much to everyone who commented, kudos or just simply read my work, it means a lot to me <3


	20. Twenty

**Stu** : Muds?

**Stu** : You’re occupied I guess…

**Stu** : With your hand?

**Stu** : Are you sleeping?

**Stu** : Are you out?

**Stu** : Muds?

**Stu** : Welp you’re not answering me

**Stu** : Send me a text when you’re not occupied anymore…

**Stu** : I love you…


	21. Twenty one (pilots)

**Stu** : ANSWER ME MURDOC

**Muds** : Yes?

**Stu** : I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR ONE SODDING WEEK

**Muds** : Weren’t you with Russel?

**Stu** : I see…

**Muds** : What do you mean “I see”?

**Stu** : You’re jealous

**Muds** : No way

**Muds** : I was with my girlfriend Britney this week

**Stu** : Oh.

**Muds** : Yes.

**Stu** : I’ll leave you be then... 

**Muds** : Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for that band reference


	22. Twenty two

**Muds** : Good morning Stuart

**Muds** : Are you okay?

**Stu** : Yes

**Muds** : You’re not asking how I am?

**Stu** : You should be fine, no?

**Muds** : Why?

**Stu** : You’re with Britney

**Muds** : You’re jealous?

**Stu** : No, but you’re an asshole

**Stu** : You’re in a relationship and you call me Stuart Niccals and you say you’ll shag me. You can’t say those things if you’re in a relationship even if you’re kidding Muds

**Mud** s: I don’t know what to say…

**Stu** : Leave me

**Muds** : Stu

**Stu** : Leave me

**Muds** : I’m sorry Stu

**Muds** : Please stop being angry

**Muds** : I have to tell you something

**Muds** : Don’t get angry okay?

**Muds** : I...

 


	23. Twenty three

**Muds** : I don’t have a girlfriend

**Stu** : Cool

**Muds** : You don’t care?

**Stu** : That’s it

**Muds** : Who’s Russel for you?

**Stu** : Why do you care?

**Muds** : Bby stop being like that

**Stu** : mh…

**Muds** : I wanna hold you so tight...

**Stu** : Me too…

**Muds** : You can’t give up, I swear to Satan we’ll have the best fucking life together

**Stu** : I definitely love you 

**Muds** : I love you too Stu 


	24. Twenty four

**Muds** : It’s soon Christmas! What will you do?

**Stu** : Nothing

**Muds** : You won’t celebrate with your family?

**Stu** : They went to Paris to celebrate there so I’m here in Crawley alone…

**Muds** : I’d like to celebrate Christmas with you

**Stu** : Don’t dream too hard

**Muds** : I don’t like when you say that

**Stu** : I know

**Muds** : I love you so much

**Stu** : Love you too Muds


	25. Twenty five

**Muds** : Stu?

**Stu** : Yes?

**Muds** : Your name still hasn’t changed for “Stuart Niccals”

**Stu** : You’re so adorable “Alphonse”

**Muds** : Wait how did you find about this?

**Stu** : Facebook…

**Stu** : It’s sexy on you, you know

**Muds** : So when you’ll scream my name you’ll say “HARDER ALPHONSE”

**Stu** : When we’ll make love?

**Muds** : I don’t make love

**Muds** : I fuck

**Stu** : Always with a hint of politeness Monsieur Niccals

M **uds** : How’s Russel?

**Stu** : You’re interested about Russel?

**Muds** : Well… why not?

**Stu** : I don’t know what was wrong with him, he cheated on his girlfriend

**Muds** : Girlfriend?!

**Stu** : What’s wrong?

**Muds** : He’s not your boyfriend?!

**Stu** : Of course not

**Muds** : oh.

**Stu** : Did you want him to be my boyfriend?

**Muds** : No, on the contrary!

**Muds** : I was scared you’d hang out more with him

**Muds** : And you wouldn’t talk to me…

**Muds** : ...

**Muds** : You must find me stupid

**Stu** : Aww Mudsie

**Stu** : If only you knew how much I love you

**Stu** : I don’t think you’re stupid, you’re cute

**Stu** : Sometimes an arse, but I still love you

**Mud** s: Before I met you I was alone

**Muds** : If only you knew how much you helped me

**Muds** : I love you, Stu


	26. Twenty six

**Stu** : Christmas is in 5 days

**Stu** : Muds?

**Stu** : Muds babe

**Stu** : Muds…

**Stu** : Why are you not answering?

**Muds** : I was in the bathroom sorry

**Muds** : I was pissing this time

**Muds** : I’m sorry Stu

**Stu** : It’s fine. Russel is here but we can continue to talk!

**Muds** : Oh. I’ll leave you

**Stu** : No Muds! Talk to me, please

**Stu** : Muds, he’s not my boyfriend

**Muds** : I don’t care

**Stu** : You don’t care?

**Stu** : You know what Muds? Don’t come and talk to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry???????


	27. Twenty seven

**Muds** : Stu?

**Muds** : I didn’t want us to dispute

**Muds** : Stuart fuck I’m sorry

**Muds** : I need you..

**Muds** : Stu..

**Stu** : I should be the one apologising

**Stu** : I didn’t mean to reject you

**Stu** : I didn’t think before sending that text

**Muds** : ...You still wanna be with me?

**Stu** : Of course

**Stu** : You feel that way too right??

**Muds** : I care about you way too much to not love you

**Stu** : You wanna Skype?

**Muds** : Sure, let’s get down and dirty ;)

**Stu** : Muds nO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i discovered vapourwave and i'm lowkey already obsessed like it's so,,,,, good


	28. Twenty eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I decided to make Stu's voice in _italic_ and Mud's voice in **bold**  
>  PS: in this AU Stu doesn't have dents nor missing teeth (okay maybe I'm cheap but shut up)

_ Uh… hello? _

**Hey Stu, I can’t see you**

_ Really? Hold on… _

_ Is it okay now? _

Murdoc stays silent

_ Muds? Are you okay? _

**Y-You’re beautiful**

Stuart covers his face in embarrassment

**And sickeningly cute**

_ Please Muds, have you looked at yourself? You’re so fucking hot and handsome… _

**Alriiight that’s enough. If you continue like that you might make me blush**

_ I wanna see you blushing! _

**Perhaps one day you will**

Murdoc winks at him

_ Hey Muds? I’m really glad we got to be together. To be honest, I was scared you would leave me because I was too rude to you _

**It’s nothing Stu, anything to make my baby happy**

Stuart buries his face in his pillow

_ I’ve heard that in relationships you shouldn’t keep secrets and uh… I have something to tell you _

**Go on…**

_ I-I mean, a lot of people don’t believe me or they make fun of it.. but if we live together in the future it’s not something I can really hide _

**I’m pretty open-minded Stu**

_ I’m pagan… _

**No way, I’m pagan too!**

_ What?! _

**I’m a spiritual Satanist**

_ I’m Wiccan _

Stuart smiles, making Murdoc smiling back

**It’s really like Fate made us to be together**

_ I also made you something _

Stu gets a necklace from his drawer

_ I hope you like it… _

**Stu, you shouldn’t have… Of course I like it you dummy. I’ll send you my address so you can send it to me**

_ I -yawn- love you Muds _

**I love you too Stu. Now go to sleep, will you?**

_ Mhh… wanna fall asleep with your voice. It’s really soothing, makes me feel safe... _

**There you go, you fucking made me blush**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were expecting some smutty actions, DO NOT WORRY. It will be here eventually! As for making Stu Wiccan, I mean... it's an alternate universe ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ btw I'm sorry if that chapter is shitty, I'm not really used to that format


	29. Twenty nine

**Muds** : Merry Christmas Stu. I sent you a gift and I wanted to keep it as a surprise. I received yours. Thank you so much, sweetheart

**Stu** : Merry Christmas..

**Muds** : What’s wrong?

**Stu** : I received your gift..

**Muds** : So??

**Stu** : You’re crazy!

**Muds** : Yes but of you

**Stu** : Aww

**Muds** : Come to me, we’ll make kids

**Stu** : Muds shut up

**Muds** : I have a problem

**Stu** : What is it?

**Muds** : I’ll tell you later

**Stu** : I’m alone for Christmas and I would like so much to be with you Muds

**Muds** : Me too


	30. Thirty

**Muds:** Did you have a good Christmas?

 **Stu** : I was with Noodle if you wanna know everything

 **Muds** : If I’m not wrong, it’s because of her that we met, right?

 **Stu** : Yep! I’m glad I texted the wrong number :)

 **Muds** : So what did you guys do?

 **Stu** : Nothing special. We ate and talked…

 **Muds** : That’s all?

 **Stu** : That’s it. What about you?

 **Muds** : I celebrated with my friend’s family

 **Stu** : What’s your friend’s name?

 **Muds** : Nathaniel

 **Stu** : That’s a cute name

 **Muds** : How does Noodle look like?

 **Stu** : I’ll show you if you show me Nathaniel

 **Muds** : Deal.

 **Stu** : *sends picture*

 **Muds** : SHE’S SO CUTE. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU SAID THAT NOTHING HAPPENED WITH HER BUT I’M SURE THERE WAS SOMETHING

 **Stu** : You forget that I’m gay

 **Muds** : Right…

 **Stu** : NOW SHOW ME NATH

 **Muds** : Nope

 **Stu** : Why?

 **Muds** : You’ll fall in love

 **Stu** : For him?

 **Muds** : I don’t wanna risk losing you


	31. Thirty one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because my dear friend Kenny requested it, I'm going to describe both Muds and Stu's phone. Stu has the latest iPhone with a case that's something with aliens and holographic aesthetic. As for Muds' phone, it's a Samsung because he thinks that Apples are way too mainstream. His case is totally black because he doesn't give a shit about it. They both prefer larger screens, and a good quality camera is a must for Stu

**Muds:** Stu are you sulking?

**Muds** : Why are you sulking at me?

**Stu** : Because you don’t wanna show me Nathaniel

**Muds** : Are you joking?

**Stu** : Nope, he’s sexy

**Muds** : And me?

**Stu** : It’s not the same thing

**Muds** : So what you mean is I’m not sexy

**Stu** : Muds you’re the sexiest

**Muds** : Are you kidding me?

**Stu** : Not at all

**Stu** : I love you


	32. Thirty two

**Stu** : What’s Nathaniel’s last name?

**Muds** : Jackson

**Stu** : Thanks Muds, I found his Facebook and I’m sending him a friend request!

**Muds** : I hate you!

**Stu** : But I love you

**Muds** : Go fuck yourself Pot

**Stu** : You’re not Stuart Niccals, no, mister is Stuart Jackson

**Stu** : But Muds…

**Muds** : No it’s fine, stop

**Stu** : But Muds…

**Muds** : Stop, bye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops????


	33. Thirty three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update because I won't be able to upload tomorrow

**Stu** : Happy new year Muds

**Stu** : Why are you not talking to me?

**Stu** : Anyway, I wish for you nothing but happiness and that you find the girl or boy that will make your heart beat

**Muds** : I found them

**Stu** : Ah

**Muds** : Happy new year to you too

**Stu** : You’re in a relationship?

**Muds** : No but I like someone and they make me suffer

**Stu** : Oh. I’m sorry, what did they do to hurt you?

**Muds** : I think they like a friend of mine…

**Stu** : You think, you’re not sure…

**Muds** : If you knew… I love them…

**Stu** : …

**Muds** : What are you currently doing for new year?

**Stu** : I’m with my family and you?

**Muds:** Again with some friends

**Stu** : Okay

**Muds** : Okay

**Stu** : Good

**Muds** : Good

**Stu** : Bye Muds

**Muds** : Bye


	34. Thirty four

**Muds** : Stop, okay? Don’t you understand anything?

**Stu** : What do you mean Muds?

**Muds** : First, one question. Did you talk with Nathaniel?

**Stu** : Yeah

**Muds** : What did he tell you?

**Stu** : Not your business

**Muds** : Of course it’s my business

**Muds** : Go fuck yourself

**Muds** : Don’t talk to me anymore

**Stu** : No Muds…

**Muds** : Fuck off! Leave me. You bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anger issues at its finest


	35. Thirty five

**Stu** : Muds...

**Stu** : please…

**Stu** : Muds…

**Stu** : I didn’t talk with Nathaniel because I hate when we fight

**Stu** : You mean a lot to me Muds

**Stu** : I don’t want to make you suffer

**Stu** : baby please stop being angry

**Stu** : :'(

**Muds** : </3 ?

**Stu** : </3

**Muds** : I love you.


	36. Thirty six

**Stu** : Are you still mad at me?

**Muds** : Promise me you never talked with Nathaniel

**Stu** : I promise you

**Stu** : Anyway… did you talk with the person you love?

**Muds** : Yeah, and I love him more and more

**Stu** : Oh.

**Stu** : I hope everything goes well

**Muds** : Thank you

**Stu** : …

**Muds** : You’ll always be the one I care for the most, okay?

**Stu** : The fault in our stars?

**Muds** : Yea but just for the ‘okay’, I don’t want to die at the end…

**Stu** : Why am I always the girl *sigh*

**Muds** : Okay?

**Stu** : Okay. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh em gee my fanfic has now 100 comments!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	37. Thirty seven

**Stu** : For fuck’s sake Muds, I’m telling you princesses aren’t real!

**Muds** : Of course they are!

**Stu** : Those from Disney World, you know that they’re girls in costumes

**Muds** : Duh, I’m not that stupid

**Stu** : It looks like you are…

**Muds** : I know one!

**Stu** : Seriously what did you smoke?!

**Muds** : I can even give you her name

**Stu** : Go on

**Muds** : Stuart, Stuart Niccals

**Stu** : That was ONE time

**Muds** : You were adorable in that dress

**Stu** : But it’s still cute…

**Muds** : I know I am

**Stu** : I said the phrase was cute, not you. Shades…

**Muds** : Of Grey, with you ;)

**Stu** : Not even in your dreams

**Muds** : It doesn’t stop me from dreaming about that with you… ;)

**Stu** : Fuck, Muds…

**Muds** : I get hard just thinking about you ;)

**Stu** : Please stop

**Muds** : Why?

**Stu** :  _sick emoji_

**Muds** :  _fingering emojis_

**Stu** :  _gif of filthy frank screaming it’s time to stop_


	38. Thirty eight

**Stu** : Happy birthday babe

 **Muds** : Thanks! <3

 **Stu** : What do you want as a gift?

 **Muds** : Not again...

 **Stu** : I insist!

 **Muds** : See you…

 **Stu** : You fucked my day

 **Muds** : Sorry princess

 **Muds** : We’ll meet one day, I swear

 **Stu** : Really?

 **Muds** : Really

 **Stu** : What are you gonna do for your birthday?

 **Muds** : Be with friends…

 **Stu** : Is the guy you love there?

 **Muds** : No.. :,(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo we're past 2k hits! Thank you so much guys :))))


	39. Thirty nine

**Stu** : BLOODY HELL MUDS!!

**Muds** : SWEET SATAN DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?!

**Stu** : I have a damn good idea!

**Muds** : Shite you scared me

**Stu** : You're suffering, right?

**Muds** : ?

**Stu** : With the guy you love

**Muds** : Oh.

**Stu** : Tell him your feelings and look how he reacts. If he says no, give up

**Muds** : Ah.

**Stu** : What?

**Muds** : You wanna help me?

**Stu** : Well yeah…

**Muds** : Why are you doing this?

**Stu** : I want you to be happy

**Muds** : ...


	40. Forty

**Muds** : What are you doing?

**Stu** : You really wanna know?

**Muds** : You’re masturbating thinking about me? :D

**Stu** : No Muds… still not…

**Muds** : So?

**Stu** : Are you sure you wanna know?

**Muds** : Yep

**Stu** : I’m with Russel

**Muds** : Oh.

**Muds** : Ttyl the guy I like invited me to go out

**Stu** : Oh.

**Muds** : Have a nice day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I put a teaser for my new fic?


	41. Forty one

**Stu** : Oh my gods!

**Muds** : What?

**Stu** : I found a damn good picture on Facebook

**Muds** : Of?

**Stu** : Nath!

**Muds** : Oh.

**Muds** : Show me

**Stu** : ASDFGHJKL

**Stu** :  _ sends picture _

**Stu** : I wanna make babies with him

**Muds** : You go do that. While we’re at it, you want his address? It’s ***** *******

**Muds** : Go make babies with him! He finds you pretty, he told me! “Stuart’s cute, do you think I could meet him one day?”

**Muds** : Go see him!

**Stu** : Thanks :D

**Muds** : Are you fucking kidding me?

**Stu** : Of course I am Muds, don’t be angry. I could start thinking you’re jealous

**Muds** : Pff never

**Stu** : Don’t come talking to me if you can’t laugh at simple jokes

**Muds** : With pleasure

**Stu** : Bastard!

**Muds** : Shitbag!

**Stu** : Asshat!

**Muds** : Cum dumpster!

**Stu** : …

**Muds** : Fucking slut, cock shiner. I can go on if you want

**Stu** : You went too far

**Stu** : Don’t ever play with me Murdoc

**Stu** : And don’t ever

**Stu** : EVER

**Stu** : Make me fucking wish for things

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm kiDDING!!! it's far from being the end. and btw!11!!1 i'm gonna post the first chapter of my new fanfic so uh... please check it out?


	42. Forty two

**Muds** : Stu..?

**Muds** : Do you still like me?

**Muds** : I miss you

**Muds** : I’m sorry Stu

**Stu** : Go fuck yourself!

**Stu** : It doesn’t make up for what you did

**Muds** : Excuse me, you’re the one who started it

**Stu** : Leave me alone

**Muds** : You called me a bastard!

**Stu** : And you called me a slut!

**Muds** : You’re so complicated

**Stu** : Leave me for fuck’s sake!

**Muds** : I don’t like when people sulk at me

**Stu** : It’s not by sending gifts that I’ll forgive you

**Muds** : Which one is it?

**Stu** : The shoes.

**Muds** : Okay, tell me when you get the other one

**Stu** : Why?

**Muds** : Just… please

**Stu** : Okay.

**Muds** : Okay.

**Stu** : Great.

**Muds** : Great

**Stu** : Good.

**Muds** : Good.


	43. Forty three

**Muds** : Hey Mike, do you think we could hang out today?

**Muds** : Sorry wrong number

**Stu** : Stop doing the guy that makes the wrong number

**Stu** : His name doesn’t even start with an S

**Stu** : You wouldn’t be able to do that wrong

**Muds** : You caught me

**Stu** : What do you want?

**Muds** : Did you get my gift?

**Stu** : Yeah

**Muds** : I told you to notify me!

**Stu** : I forgot

**Muds** : Do you like it?

**Stu** : It’s not by giving me gifts that I’ll get better

**Muds** : Did you see what’s written in the heart?

**Stu** : “Murdoc & Stuart”

**Muds** : I’m sorry. I care a lot about you and I don’t want our “friendship” to break because of a joke

**Stu** : I’m also sorry


	44. Forty four

*Phone conversation*

 

Mudsie <3

 

Decline ~ Answer

 

・Answer・

 

**Muds** : Hey?

**Stu** : Muds?

**Muds** : Are you not happy to hear my voice?

**Stu** : Yeah yeah but you sound different… like you’re sick

**Muds** : The flu is a bitch

**Stu** : Aww I hope you get better soon

**Muds** : Thanks, baby. It’s good to hear your voice

**Stu** : Me too, I missed it

**Muds** : What are you wearing?

**Stu** : Oh hell no! We are not doing this!

**Muds** : Stuuuu come on

**Stu** : I’m gonna have to leave you Muds, I’m about to take a shower

**Muds** : Oh. You shouldn’t have said that

**Stu** : Is this what I think it is...?

**Muds** : I’ll give you a hint. My hand.

**Stu** : Bye Muds.  _ laughs _

 

・End call ・


	45. Forty five

**Muds** : Hey!

**Stu** : Hi guy that has a voice raspier than hell

**Muds** : Ha ha ha. Very funny Pot

**Stu** : I know

**Muds** : And you have a girl’s voice so...

**Stu** : Sure…

**Muds** : I saw you published a new picture of you on Facebook

**Stu** : And?

**Muds** : Sexy

**Muds** : I’m gonna have fun tonight

**Stu** : Go fuck yourself Niccals!

**Muds** : Just kidding Stuart Niccals

**Stu** : So I’m not sexy?

**Muds** : No!

**Muds** : Fine yes dammit…

**Muds** : okay okay. You’re sexy...

**Stu** : Thank you Muds. Your voice’s sexy too

**Stu** : I have to leave, see you later <3

Muds: <3 ?

Stu: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh em gee gUYS WHAT THE FUCK!!!!! We've passed 100 kudos and i'm like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you thank you thank you for seriously everything. you guys are the best. i love you all so much


	46. Forty six

**Muds** : Stu?

**Muds** : I have to tell you something

**Mud** s: It’s not gonna be easy to do

**Stu** : Is there a problem?

**Muds** : Listen, please don’t say anything. Let me talk first.

**Stu** : Wait, can I tell you something first?

**Muds** : Yes

**Stu** : I went shopping with my best friend and we saw this really hot guy! He gave me his bloody number!

**Muds** : Oh.

**Stu** : So what did you wanna say?

**Muds** : I’m not gonna be able to talk to you for 5 days

**Stu** : Really??? Why?

**Muds** : Bye

**Stu** : :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I'm probably making 2D really OOC whoops


	47. Forty seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally there guys :)

**Muds** : Let’s stop that bullshit, I need to talk to you

**Muds** : Don’t interrupt me no matter what I say

**Stu** : I’ll try

**Muds** : You already failed

**Stu** : Sorry…

**Muds** : Fuck it’s fine, I’m just really tense

**Muds** : I’ve been thinking about it and I definitely came to a conclusion

**Muds** : Stuart

**Muds** : …

**Muds** : I love you

**Muds** : So fucking much

**Muds** : And if that hot guy lays just one hand on you, I’m gonna break all of his knuckles, the 15 of them

**Stu** : I’m pretty sure humans only have 14…

**Muds** : Is that all you have to say?

**Stu** : Um.. you really love me?

**Muds** : Nah it’s just a prank bro

**Muds** : Of course I do you dullard!

**Stu** : I thought you didn’t love me so I tried to get over my crush with uh… I don’t remember how it’s called…

**Stu** : Oh right, it’s called Tinder!

**Muds** : Fucking hell

**Muds** : You need to delete that damn app right now

**Stu** : If you say so

**Stu** : and Muds, I love you too


	48. Forty eight

**Stu** : What are you doing?

**Muds** : I think I’m gonna watch something on the telly

**Stu** : You’d watch what?

**Muds** : I’m hesitating between a football match or porn, what do you think?

**Stu** : The porn film, you’re already good at football

**Muds** : How do you know about the football thing?!

**Stu** : Facebook..

**Muds** : Yeah but we never made  _ love _

**Stu** : That’s unlikely

**Stu** : And since when does Murdoc Niccals make  _ love _ ?

**Muds** : I don’t usually make  _ love _ , but I’m doing an exception because it’s you

**Stu** : I didn’t know you were a romantic

**Muds** : it’s just for you luv

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i have no life, i found out i'm #3 in the most commented 2doc fanfic  
> i don't know how to feel about that


	49. Forty nine

**Muds** : What are you eating tonight?

**Stu** : What are you eating tonight?

**Mud** s: Are you repeating me?

**Stu** : Are you repeating me?

**Muds** : Come on Stu!

**Stu** : Come on Stu!

**Muds** : I love you

**Stu** : I think pasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never too much floof


	50. Fifty

**Muds** : Can I propose you something?

**Stu** : Yep

**Muds** : If we see each other one day, I’m immediately gonna make  _ love  _ with you so you won’t have any surprise later

**Stu** : Yeah well… go fuck yourself

**Muds** : Please Stu!

**Stu** : You’re so disgusting!

**Muds** : All I want is to suck your dick!

**Stu** : Damn Muds do you have a gf or bf?

**Muds** : No ;)

**Stu** : I understand why

**Muds** : Aww I thought you’d be interested

**Stu** : Never Muds

**Stu** : But seriously, you like a guy, no? Mickey? Mike…

**Stu** : When you faked the wrong number you said your crush’s name, no?

**Muds** : Yeah his name is Stuart

**Stu** : I know I’m perfect

**Muds** : Suck my ass!!

**Stu** : maybe


	51. Fifty one

**Muds** : What are you doing sweet shit?

 **Stu** : Okay first I’m not shit!

 **Muds** : I know, that’s why I fell in love with you in the first place

 **Muds** : But I’m still calling you however I want luv :p

 **Stu** : Murdoc?

 **Muds** : Yes?

 **Stu** : Fuck me

 **Muds** : What?!

 **Muds** : We’re still by text and…

 **Muds** : Okay, I’ll try

 **Stu** : I’m kidding Muds, you’re too thirsty CX

 **Muds** : And you’re too cute

 **Stu** : What’s gotten into you?

 **Muds** : Just wanna show some affection to my boyfriend

 **Stu** : Would you wanna go out with me in the future?

 **Muds** : Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not thinking about alan rickman *sobs*
> 
> btw for some edits on my ranking, I'm #50 for most hits and #69 for most kudos


	52. Fifty two

**Stu** : You’re beautiful

**Muds** : Why this text?

**Stu** : Because you are

**Muds** : Woah Stu, thanks a lot

**Stu** : I appreciate you more and more

**Muds** : And I’m crazy in love with you

**Stu** : Could you send me something I've wanted for two weeks?

**Muds** : Anything you want!

**Muds** : Except if it’s too expensive or you’re dreaming

**Stu** : A t-shirt with your odour

**Muds** : …

**Muds** : That’s gotta be the best way to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me?
> 
> btw andrew scott is so fucking hot


	53. Fifty three

**Stu** : Thanks…

**Muds** : You’re welcome

**Stu** : It smells good

**Muds** : Of course, it’s mine ;)

**Stu** : Muds?

**Muds** : Yeah?

**Stu** : I gotta tell you something but please don’t be mad at me

**Muds** : Okay..?

**Stu** : I didn’t tell my friend Noodle that I was in a relationship with someone so when she found this guy, she set up a blind date with me and him. I was thinking about just showing at the restaurant saying I’m not interested but he never showed up and I’ve been waiting for 2 hours…

**Muds** : Where?

**Stu** : Where what?

**Muds** : Where’s the restaurant

**Stu** : La Rusta in Crawley

**Stu** : brb I’m gonna cry


	54. Fifty four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be in Muds' POV

**Muds** : This guy is a fucking asshole for making you wait like that

 **Stu** : Actually… he just arrived

 **Muds** : Do you still want me to come?

 **Muds** : Stu?

 **Muds** : Are you here?

 

* * *

 

_“He’s here, it’s him, he’s so pretty..”_

 

The other guy was pretty good looking, but he’s gonna have to remove his hand from Stu’s waist or I’ll beat the crap out of him. My hoodie is hiding my face so I don’t think he knows I’m here.

 

* * *

 

It’s pretty late now and they didn’t stop laughing. I swear I’ll kill him. I turn my head in their direction and I freeze. He’s about to kiss Stu?!

 

**“STOP THERE MOTHERFUCKER”**

 

What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found a spider near my computer and i nearly had a heart attack


	55. Fifty five

I run like crazy to my car when I remember what he can do right now… stupid dumbass. I stop in the middle of the road and run in the other direction.

 

The guy says goodbye to Stuart by nearly _kissing_ him. Luckily, Stu turns his head so it’s on the cheek. I’m gonna kill him. He comes near me and I grab him by the collar and smash him against the wall.

 

**“Don’t ever see him again,”**

**“Who the fuck are you?”** He clenches his teeth.

 **“It’s not because you have pretty eyes that you can touch him. He’s** **_mine_** **, you hear me? I swear that if I see you again you won’t have any guts left, that is, if you have any,”**

**“Let me go, you’re hurting me!”**

 

I let him go and leave while tightening my fists.

 

 **Stu** : Tonight was really great, he was soooo nice! Hope I can see him again :)

 

After this text I really started hating my life. Nothing better than a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not used to this format so i hope it's great :)


	56. Fifty six

**Stu** : Apparently Eden was aggressed after our “date”

**Muds** : Maybe he deserved it

**Stu** : I have a secret admirer

**Muds** : Yep

**Stu** : What’s wrong?

**Muds** : Nothing

**Stu** : Muds?

**Muds** : What?

**Stu** : Send me a picture of you

**Muds** : Why?

**Stu** : Please Murdoc <3

**Muds** : Don’t laugh at my face…

**Stu** : Muds, you’re perfect

**Muds** : You think so?

**Stu** : I’m in love with you, remember?

**Muds** : Thanks…

**Stu** : btw we’re going to the cinema later if you wanna stalk us again

**Muds** : Am I a bad boyfriend?

**Stu** : You’re the best


	57. Fifty seven

Eden invited me to the cinema. He told me about his aggression and that he wasn’t supposed to see me. I felt bad that I was the cause of that but to know how much Muds cares about me..

 

The room was pretty empty considering it was the middle of the week. There was a third person in the back with a hoodie, I’m guessing Murdoc.

 

 **Stu** : Can’t wait to see you in real life

 **Muds** : Prepare yourself for your biggest deception

 **Stu** : You mean the best moment in my life

 

I don’t like when he thinks low of himself.

 

* * *

 

Eden gets closer to me and… 

I see someone pulling him off of me.

Eden turns back and scream;

 **“WHAT’S YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?”**  

I bite my tongue to stop myself from smiling.

 **“Hey Stu,”**  

 

My face explodes in a full grin.


	58. Fifty eight

Stu’s here, in my arms. He jumped on me when he saw my face. I like his eyes. I like his smile. I like his hair. I lik- I  _ love _ him. I finally have him in my arms.

 

**“I wanted that for so long Muds,”** He whispers

**“I’m gonna cry if you don’t stop crying. Eden is still there…”**

**“You’re more important than him,”**

 

Should I kiss him?

 

**“Hold on, you’re the one who aggressed me!”** The cunt cries.

**“You’re welcome, darling”** I wink at him.

**“Also,”** Stuart cuts us. **“I’m sorry Eden, but you’re not my type,”**

 

Stuart proceeds by grabbing my chin and smashes our lips together. It feels- so fucking good. I grab him by the neck and tangle my hands in his hair. So soft. His lips are paradise. We make out unaffected by time and oxygen. 

 

**“You two can go fuck yourselves- I mean, fuck- Jesus fucking Christ, I’m done!”** Eden angrily shouts and leaves. 

 

After for what seems like hours, our lips separate, leaving a trail of saliva between them. I look over Stuart who’s a blushing mess ~~like me~~ and rest my forehead against his.

 

**“I love you, Murdoc,”**

**“I love you, Stuart.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT WORRY MY CHILDREN, THIS IS NOT THE END! ! !
> 
> edit: HOLY SHIT WE'RE PAST 3K HITS


	59. Fifty nine

**Stu** : I’m so excited about tomorrow!

**Muds** : You said it three times already

**Stu** : I know but I’ll get to be with you for the entire day, and for real!

**Muds** : Were you deceived?

**Stu** : Of?

**Muds** : That I wasn’t as good looking as the pictures?

**Stu** : You’re even more handsome

**Muds** : Am not

**Stu** : I’d smack you if I could

**Muds** : Tomorrow…

**Stu** : Muds?

**Muds** : Mhh?

**Stu** : I…

**Muds** : You…?

**Stu** : I need to go to the toilet

**Muds** : The toilet?!

**Stu** : I'm back…?

**Muds** : It's 3 AM, are you okay luv? 

**Stu** : I was actually going to sleep

**Muds** : Have sweet dreams <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see what i did there? maybe not...


	60. Sixty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos if you can find the spn reference (not hard at all)

I woke up around 8 AM. I even took a shower, something I rarely do. After taking ages for choosing my clothes I joined Stu at a coffee shop. 

 

**Muds** : Where are you shitface?

**Su** : I’m coming assbutt!

 

Like he said, he arrived soon after. He was beautiful.

 

**“Why did you dress like this?”**

**“Why not…?”**

**“I don’t want men in heat to jump on you!”**

**“Haha don’t worry Muds!”**

He was adorable when he was laughing

 

**“So what have you planned?” He asked**

**“We eat, then shopping, then we go to the park and eat again… then…”**

**“We’ll leave each other,”**

**“Yeah,”**

**“Muds?”**

**“Um?”**

**“Can I…”**

 

The waiter arrived and cut Stuart.

 

**“Hi, have you chose?”**

**“Coffee with pancakes,”**

**“Same as him,” I asked the waiter.**

**“So you like coffee?”**

**“Duh, it’s life! So what did you wanna tell me?”**

**“Nothing, it’s fine…”**

 

The waiter arrived with our order and I saw he was checking out Stuart. I didn’t like this at all.

 

**“What time at your place tonight babe?” I hold his hand.**

**“Um, will that be all?” He asks awkwardly.**

**“Yea,”**

 

The waiter left and Stu exploded of laughter.

 

**“‘What time at your place tonight babe?’” Stuart imitates me with a deeper voice**

**“He wouldn’t stop looking at you…”**

**“Are you jealous?”**

**“Of course not…”**

**“Aww, Muds is jealous!”**

**“Nuh uh…”**

 

I noticed Stuart seemed like he was deep in thought when he suddenly looked at me.

 

**“Muds?”**

**“Yes, Stu?”**

**“It’s hard to tell you…”**

**“Don’t worry, you can tell me!”**

**“So uh, I have…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was at the library and at the religion section i was expecting it to be shit but there were actually some pagan and witchcraft books and i was so happy!!!!
> 
> thanks to my friend gigi for reminding me that today is the day murdoc and stuart met! they grew up so much since then
> 
> btw i'm just wondering if any of you guys know one piece. just let me know down below
> 
> AND ANOTHER THING  
> I HAVE MORE THAN 200 COMMENTS AND IM #2 AND MOST COMMENTED 2DOC FANFIC


	61. Sixty one

**“So uh, I have…”** Stuart starts.

 

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

 

 **“Sorry…”** He quickly says before answering.

 

**“Hi? Saturday? I… No, I don’t know. He’ll say no! Love you, bye.”**

**“Who was that?”** I ask.

**“My mum,”**

**“Who will say no?”** I smirk.

**“She wants you to eat with us on Saturday,”**

**“How does she know me?”**

**“Well, uh…”** He looks down blushing.

**“Is it that little Stuart talked to his mommy dearest about me?”**

**“S-Sod off! So is that a yes?”** He looks at me with an intense look.

 **“As long as I’m with you.”** I smile back at him.

 

Satan he’s so adorable. I turn my head and I see a flash. That motherf-

 

 **“You look great on it!”** He decodes my expression.

 **“Because I don’t normally look great?”** I love to tease him.

**“I didn’t say that Alphonse!”**

**“Stop it with Alphonse!”**

**“Talking about Alphonse, you still haven’t _shagged_ me,”**

 

An old lady turns towards us;

 

**“Keep it down with the language and mess around somewhere else. Couples these days…”**

 

I don’t think it was possible to be redder than me. It was like I had a sunburn in 10 seconds.

Stuart, on the other hand, couldn’t stop laughing. He winked at me and I immediately understood.

 

**“I’ll take you in all possible ways. You’ll scream my name so hard you’ll lose your voice,”**

**“I can’t way for that, babe,”**

**“Don’t worry about that. Cinema or in your mum’s bed?”**

**“WHAT IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU?! YOUNG MAN, GIVE ME THE BILL!”** The old lady screams.

 

I was biting my cheeks to stop myself from a laughing explosion.

 

**“Is there a problem ma’am?”**

**“THIS YOUNG COUPLE WON’T STOP- I DON’T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT! JUST GIVE ME THE SODDING BILL!”**

 

The granny left and we laughed harder than a priest next to a choir boy.

  


**“As if my gay daughters weren’t enough…”** We heard her muttering.

 **“Can we go?!”** Stuart asks excitedly.

**“Yep,”**

 

We stand up and;

 

**“Shite. MUDS, RUN!”**

**“But…”**

**“JUST DO IT!”**

 

After running for a minute we stop in an alley.

 

 **“What was that for?!”** I ask between panting.

 **“We forgot to pay and the waiter was running after us,”** Stuart starts laughing again.

 

I had to admit it was pretty funny. He comes near me and kisses my cheek.

 

**“I really loved today, thank you Murdoc.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went to vermont today and it was pretty great!


	62. Sixty two

The rest of the day was more than good. We pranked some more people, it was pretty funny. When we were holding hands, an old lady said: _“You two are making a good couple. You’ll stay together for a long time. I’m telling you, it can be seen in your eyes that you love each other.”_ I replied that I was crazy in love with him. I mean, it’s just the truth.

 

I was touched when Stuart complimented my appearance. I don’t get that often. I think I’m even more in love. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I do for him.

 

We’re in my car, he’s singing and I can’t stop looking at him. I think he noticed because he’s suddenly blushing.

 

 **“I-Is there a problem, Muds?”** He asks softly.

 

Yes, there’s a problem. I’m madly in love with you.

 

 **“Your voice… it’s just so… perfect.”** I say feeling astonished.

 **“Oh, uh… thanks.”** He grins and ruffles the back of his neck, still blushing.

 

We’re at his place. It’s time to say goodbye, sadly. I grab him by his neck and kiss him one last time. His arms turn slowly around my waist. His tongue shyly goes past his lips and tangles around mine. Our breath quickens, we slightly moan, and I want this moment to never end. We’re promptly interrupted by the sound of keys falling on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i've been uh.. working, yeah... *cough* watching the defenders *cough*


	63. Sixty three

**“STU?! I’ve waited for you all day, luckily I have your keys!”**

 

So this is Russel.

 

**“Ah, Russ. I’m sorry, Muds. I’ll talk to you tonight. Love you.”**

 

He walks back to his house and I’m left alone in the driveway. I should go back to my place, but I can’t help feeling a bit disappointed that he didn’t introduce me to his friend. It’s probably just me. I’ve been told that I was easily jealous. 

 

While taking a stroll, I decide to text him.

 

**Muds** : Wyd?

**Stu** : Making supper, you?

**Muds** : Thinking about you…

**Stu** : I’m sorry if I did something wrong

**Muds** : It’s all good

**Stu** : I love you, you know that?

**Muds** : I was scared you were ashamed of me

**Stu** : Why??

**Muds** : You didn’t introduce me to Russel…

**Stu** : Ahhh

**Stu** : Actually… I already talked to Russ about you… a lot…

**Muds** : Oh.

**Stu** : There’s no way I’d be ashamed of you Muds

**Muds** : I love you

**Stu** : I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is becoming too cheesy


	64. Sixty four

**Muds** : Stu?

 **Stu** : Yeah?

 **Muds** : Nathaniel’s doing a party, do you wanna come?

 **Stu** : Mhhh… okay

 **Muds** : Are you sure?

 **Stu** : Yep, don’t worry

 **Muds** : I’ll pick you up at 8

 **Stu** : Okie dokie :)

Muds: And I’ll kiss you

 

* * *

 

I was in front of his place. He… He was more than perfect. Nath will jump on him, Stu could make him gay. I’ll keep him close to me.

 

 **“Holy shit...”** I accidentally let out.

 **“Is it too much?** ”

**“No… You’re just stunning.”**

**“Aw,** thanks **Mudsie.”** I couldn’t stop myself from blushing at the nickname.

 

He kissed my cheek and got in my car. I was stressed out and didn’t want Nath to see him. My fingers were tapping on the steering wheel. Stuart put a hand on my leg.

 

**“Are you okay Murdoc?”**

**“Just peachy!”**

 

We finally arrived and I was ready to beat someone up.

 

 **“** Hey Mur **…”** Nathaniel blinked. **“Woah** Stu, **is that you?!”**

 

I sent him a death glare and hoped he got the message.

 

* * *

 

I drank a small amount… Okay, I drank a lot. And it’s just when I was shitfaced that Nath decided to play truth or dare. Obviously, I accepted. Russel -I don’t even know why and how he’s there- starts the game.

 

“Alright. Murdoc, truth or dare?”

**“Truth.”**

**“Why are you sulking?”**

**“WHY ARE YOU ASKING THIS QUESTION?”**

**“O… kay. Uhh, Nathaniel?”**

**“Dare.”** I see him winking at Stuart. Did he have this planned out?!

 **“I dare you to kiss Stu”** Russel last says.

Over my dead body.

The last thing I remember from tonight is my face hurting like a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo... i deleted my other fanfic. sorry bby, plz don't kill me. also. ALSO!!!! i'm so obsessed with dream daddy (especially damien fuCK ME) what do you guys think if i write a damien x robert fanfic?
> 
> finally, i just wanna say thank you so much to everyone who's supported this work. i can't say i love you ALL because a kid or a grown ass adult could be reading this but the regular commenters, you know, i love you guys so so so much!!!!!!!!


	65. Sixty five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is guys, it's finally up after a century

I wake up from my shoulder being shaken and a voice constantly repeating my name. 

**“MURDOC!”**

Stuart jumps over me and doesn’t let me go.

**“I was so scared… Are you okay, Muds?”**

**“I’m not sure about that.”**

I take a moment to examine the environment.

**“Am I… in my car?”**

**“You needed somewhere to rest and I was too drunk to drive you home and I didn’t really know Nathaniel well and after what happened I wasn’t sure-”**

**“Thanks for taking care of me, Stu,”** I kiss his forehead and see him blush. **“By the way, why does my face feel so sore?”**

**“Oh, about that… you got a black eye.”**

**“Your mum will probably think I’m some ghetto boy.”**

 

Hearing Stuart laughing is the best thing in the world. I can’t resist the temptation of tasting his lips. All my worries disappear and my muscles relax in Stu’s embrace. My lips move to his neck and lick his porcelain neck. 

**“Sorry,”** I whisper just before sucking on it, hearing a light moan in the process. Gods, he’s hot. I travel a hand around his flat stomach. I swear his skin is god-like. From his chest, I make a trail of kisses going more southern. I fumble with his belt, having a hard time unbuckling it.

 

**“W-W-Wait,”** I hear Stuart stutter. **“I don’t think I’m ready for that yet…”**

**“That’s okay luv, you should probably go home before someone worries about you.”**

**“A-Are you really okay with that?”**

**“Mhh, a hundred percent.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GIGI FOR YOUR COMPLIMENT


	66. Six six six

**Stu** : Hey Muds

 **Muds** : Sup babe

 **Stu** : I’m aware of what happened two days ago but a friend is celebrating her birthday…

 **Stu** : Do you wanna go with me?

 **Muds** : Of course

 **Stu** : I really care about you, no matter what you think

 **Muds** : Me too

 **Stu** : I love you <3

 **Muds** : I love you too <3

 **Stu** : I’ll give you the address of her place

 **Muds** : Cya soon luv

 

I wait for Stuart in my car and I see him coming, stunning as always.

 

 **“Hurry up and get your cute ass there!”** I tease him.

 **“Aye aye captain.”** He whines.

 

After finally arriving and greeting the birthday girl, another girl comes to me and I’m alone as usual.

 

She sits next to me and tries flirting with me. She was pretty but not as much as Stu.

 

Around 1 AM, I’m still stuck with that chick and doesn’t give up no matter how many times I say I’m not interested. Believe it or not, being as hot as me has its cons. Stuart sits on my knees and magically shoos her away before kissing me. I can never get tired of that.

 

 **“You're mine, Murdoc.”** Stuart insists.

 **“It’s cute when you try to be dominant. Keep trying and maybe you’ll convince me.”** I wink at him.

 **“Alright, alright, but don’t complain when you’re tied up in my… bondage equipment.”** I choke on air.

**“Like you have BDSM kink!”**

**“Are you sure you know me well?”** Gods that smirk could drive me crazy.

**“Such a mysterious man, Stuart Niccals~”**

**“You know, I think I think I could get used to that.”** Stuart snuggles in my chest as I raise a brow.

**“Used to what?”**

**“Us.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am alive and you can hate me as much as i hate myself for being so late


	67. Sixty seven (more like 69)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't actually part of the storyline but i wanted to satisfy all of you thirsty hoes

**Stu** : I want you to kiss my body, let your hands explore my body. Do whatever you want to do to me

**Muds** : Good morning to you too…

**Stu** : I dreamt about you and I’m so fucking horny

**Muds** : I want to kiss your tummy, working my way to your dick. I’ll kiss right under your belly button. and I’ll kiss your inner thighs. I’ll bite your inner thighs, making you want my tongue on your dick

**Stu** : Oh baby be the first to suck my sweet dick ;) mmmm I want it. I want your mouth on my dick, show me how good you can make me feel. Don’t be such a tease

**Muds** : I spread your thighs apart and your sweet dick is just waiting for me to suck ;) I bring my tongue down and it sends signals of pleasure all up your spine. You arch your back and moan while I bring my tongue to your dick, sucking up and down for you

**Stu** : Oh baby you’re so good ;) My hands find their way to your hair while your head is buried in my dick mmmmm ;) I gently pull on the tips of your hair while I’m gasping and moaning your name, my mouth is open, forming the shape of an o, my nails find your back lightly scratching but hard enough to leave marks, that’s how good you make me feel baby. Pure bliss. I want everyone to know what you’re doing to me

**Muds** : I want to 69 baby ;) I want to feel your lips sucking on my hard cock while my lips are on your dick

**Stu:** Mmm baby I’d deep throat your hard cock while I lay on top of you so you can suck my tight ass ;) mmmm you like that? You like when I deep throat your hard cock daddy? Tell me what else you want your little boy to do

**Muds** : I want you to take my balls in your mouth baby ;)

**Stu** : Mmm baby I’ll do whatever you want me to ;) I put your balls in my mouth while I deep throat your cock. You like how I make you feel? Mmmmm I love your cock baby

**Muds** : Make me cum baby, I gotta go to work soon ;)

**Stu** : Maybe I’ll go join you. I’d pull your dick out of my mouth and turn around, I’d slowly lower onto your dick, making you take in little by little, once you're all the way in I’d begin to bounce up and down on your hard cock and move my hips in circular motions, I’d put my hands on your chest for support while my dick bounces up and down

**Muds** : Baby that’s fucking hot ;)

**Stu** : You like that? You like it when I ride your hard rock dick don’t you? Your little boy isn’t too innocent is he? Mmm flip me over on my side and take me from behind while you hold my leg up and fuck and kiss my neck 

**Muds** : Baby I’m close to cumming ;)

**Stu** : Mmm baby just imagine what you’d do to my tight little ass ;) fuck my tight ass with your big hard cock. I’d be so tight, I’d be so wet for you, you make me wet, only you, only you make me touch myself mmmm you like my hand on my cock rubbing it? Does it turn you on? 

**Muds** : I want a picture, fuck ;)

**Stu** : Mmmm ;) cum for me, I wanna see you come

**Muds** : baby I just came really hard

**Stu** : Mmmm show me ;) If I was with you I’d lick it all up, I love to taste your yummy cum 

**Muds** : You made me do a really big mess Stu… ;)


	68. sixty eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's right, you're not dreaming. i. am. alive.
> 
> ps: because i've been away for so long, expect some plot holes and a change in my writing style  
> ps 2: _stu is italic_ and  **muds is bold**

The next morning I wake up next to… Stu? He’s still sleeping safe and sound and I want to do a little something for him. I go down the stairs and start preparing him breakfast. Because I don’t know how to cook, I take frozen pancakes and shove them in the microwave. Minutes later I feel two arms wrapping around my waist.

_“Good morning escort boy.”_

**“Hey, did you sleep well?”**

_“Yep, really great and you?”_

**“With you, that’s a yes for sure.”**

_“How romaaantic Niccals,”_ I feel his breath against my neck when Stuart laughs. _“you still haven’t made love to me, are waiting for something or what?”_

**“Well if I ask you to do it right now, what would you say?”**

_“With pleasure,”_ he smirks

**“For real?!”**

_“Nah, I’m waiting for the right moment, you know?”_

**“Sex or not, we kissed before marriage. We’re sinners, Stu!”**

My boyfriend snorts again and sits next to me around the table. He starts digging up in the pancakes.

_“Tell me, you’re not the one that these…”_

**“Uh yeah, of course.”**

_“Pfff you’re such a liar, there’s still the packaging you dummy.”_

**“I don’t know how to cook, what can I say?”**

_“So what can you do then?”_

**“You didn’t dare,”** I fake gasp

_“Very funny Muds, so?”_

**“Cleaning, but not often. Playing the ps4 and sending you messages.”**

_“I know what else you can do.”_

**“You got me curious.”**

_“Shag everything that moves.”_

I spit the piece of food in my mouth.

**“You’re accusing me of being a manslut?!”**

_“I didn’t mean to offend you, sorry…”_

**“It’s-it’s fine Stu, the past is in the past.”**

_“Are you sure? I know you’re not really proud of your past self.”_

**“Yeah… And I know you just meant it as a joke,”** I smile, trying to reassure him.

_“Well! I’ve got to go back to my mum’s today…”_

**“Right, I’ll be coming with you.”**

_“Good luck because she’s already obsessed with you after I told her we were together.”_

**“I’m sure it’ll be a pleasure to meet mama Pot.”** I give him a wink.

_“I swear you’ll be the death of me,”_ Stu says before giving me one of those kisses that make me feel like I’m melting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY BITCHES LOOK WHO'S BACK!!!! i never thought i would continue this but today i just had this feeling, an epiphany if you will, and i was just so ready to continue this project. expect many more chapters my loves because daddy's home


	69. sixty nine

Fuck. I thought things would go well but it all turned to shit. I don’t even know where I am. This dumbass left me in the middle of the highway. I’m gonna kill him. I don’t know who to call. Noodle went on a vacation. There’s only Russel left.

_ “Hey Russ?” _

“Stu!”

_ “Yeah, so…” _

“Is there a problem?”

_ “Could you pick me up?” _

“Where you at?”

_ “Muds left me on the bloody highway!” _

“Are you kidding?!”

_ “Nope... so can you do it?” _

“Sure, I just need to know where you are…”

_ “I don’t know. There’s a family with a flat tire, I’m gonna ask them. And don’t leave the line!” _

“Alright.”

I awkwardly walk towards the car and see a mother getting out with her kids.

_ “Excuse me, could you tell me where are we?” _

“Oh boy… kids, get it the car. It’s a homeless man.”

I hear Russel snorting.

_ “I’m not homeless!” _

“A prostitute?”

Russel was rolling on the floor on the other side of the line.

_ “For Hell’s sake! I had a dispute with my boyfriend and he left me behind!” _

“Your boyfriend did this?”

No shit Sherlock.

_ “Yeah… so could help me now?” _

The woman tells me everything I need and Russ will be there in 30 minutes.

While I wait, all I can do is play with my phone.

**1 unread message.**

**Muds** : Having fun?

What a twat, this guy.

A lot of people look at me weirdly. At the same time, I’m alone on the road...

35 minutes later I see Russel arriving. He opens the door for me.

“So mister is alone on the highway?”

_“Hey, don’t laugh.”_

“Tell me your address you homeless boy,” he says laughing

_“Asshole,”_ I laugh back. _“Ah dammit! I left my keys in his car.”_

“Don’t worry mate, you can stay at my place.”

_ “Thank the gods, I appreciate it.” _

Once arrived and in his house, Russel trips over making me also fall.

“Really good position there, Stu,” he teases.

_ “You can laugh all you want, you’re the one that got beat up.”  _

“And what if I kissed you right now?”

_“You wouldn’t dare!”_ I nervously snicker.

I help him stand up when suddenly he’s only an inch away from me. He smacks his lips on mine.

_I’m doing the worst mistake of my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't like some angst and on-the-edge!Stu
> 
> it's monday tomorrow and i fucking hate school :))))))))


End file.
